


Keeping Her Up At Night

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet can't sleep. Too much to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Her Up At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/gifts).



Propped up on four pillows, Harriet tried to ignore the heartburn and go back to sleep, but the apprehension was as bad as the discomfort.

It was not so much the thing itself, as what came after. She had been for so long responsible for only herself. The thought of a tiny, helpless thing daunted her.

She supposed that it would all have been arranged. Bunter and the Dowager Duchess between them would have found someone suitable. Bunter probably knew about it all himself, if it came to that. She imagined him wringing nappies out through a mangle, and giggled.


End file.
